


A hundred ways (but I'm the one you need)

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Community: stagesoflove, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, RPF, alternative universe, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: AU 100 words drabbles set in stagesoflove format.Brett gets a visit from his next door neighbor's sibling.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	A hundred ways (but I'm the one you need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missssmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missssmon/gifts).



> For Mon. Because you've been instigating so much of my writing these days. 
> 
> The challenge this time is the prompt list from stagesoflove @ LJ with a max word count of 100. Hope you'll have fun for these shorts.
> 
> Prompt: Week #1 – Attraction
> 
> A Chinese translation of my work can be found [here translated by the wonderful Jonnayoly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219508).

The incessant knocking and the doorbell ringing grate on his nerves.

Brett has just dragged his body out of bed and manages to drink something after last night’s food poisoning episode.

The constant racket sends a headache searing through his skull and Brett is ready to murder whoever is at the door this early in the morning.

“Who the fuck!” He yells, throwing open the door to glare at his visitor.

His visitor blinks at him, the curl of a smile wavers.

“Oh.” Visitor says. “I didn’t know she had someone over.”

He takes in Brett’s appearance. “Is Belle in?”

*

“Who?” Brett takes in the stranger’s appearance as well, spotting the carry-on and the violin bag.

“Oh, apologies.” The guy smooth down his wild nest hair and then his flannel, self-conscious. “Hello, I’m Eddy Chen. I’m looking for my sister Belle. Is she in?”

“Belle?” Brett parrots. He doesn’t remember anyone called Belle—wait. “You mean _A-Bei-jie-_ ”

“ _Chengcheng_? What are you doing over there?”

Eddy whips his head around to look at Brett’s next door neighbor. “ _A-jie_!”

Brett watches the guy struggle with his luggage and then throws himself into Miss _Bei-jie’s_ arms.

“Silly. What are you bothering Brett for?”

*

“Oh, this is the famous Brett Yang?” Eddy finally dislodges himself from his sister and turns his attention to Brett, who hasn’t said anything at all since the siblings had a reunion at his front door.

“Yes?”

Eddy laughs. “I’ve heard _so much_ about you!”

“Don’t listen to him, Brett. He’s just being silly.” Miss Belle says and is tugging at Eddy’s sleeve to follow her, but Eddy doesn’t budge.

“Define _so much_?” Brett squints at his neighbor, who shakes her head in exasperation.

“I heard you like classical music. And you are quite helpful with opening doors and elevators.”

*

“Okay…” Brett doesn’t know where this is going so he acknowledges Eddy’s statements with furrowed brows.

“Do you have any intentions towards my sister?” Eddy asks and his initial awkward, self-conscious look gets replaced by something strange.

“Eddy!” Miss Belle interrupts with a glare.

“Uh… nope. No offense, _Jiejie_.” Brett quickly raises his palms up in defense.

“None taken.” Miss Belle flaps her hands dismissively. “You’re just being polite.”

“Are you sure?” Eddy turns his eyes to his sister. “When _A-ma_ told me she met this nice young man near your apartment, she was so sure he’s chasing you, _jiejie_.”

*

“She what—no!” Miss Belle squawks in horror, face going red in embarrassment. “Brett was just helping me open the door because I had too much stuff in my hands. It’s just one time!”

“What if it’s part of his nefarious plans to get closer to you?” Eddy squints at his sister.

“Uh… I’m still standing right here.” Brett says in annoyance. “No nefarious plans here, I swear.”

“ _A-ma_ said he _always_ opens the doors for you.” Eddy continues without hearing Brett’s protest.

“How would _A-ma_ know? She’s only visited me for like 3 times a month!” Miss Belle retorts.

*

“ _A-ma_ is just worried about you.” Eddy makes a face at Brett, taking offense to the fact that the guy is still standing right there and listening into their personal matters. “That’s why I’m here.” He whispers, loud enough for Brett to hear.

While Brett has the honor to meet Miss Belle and converse casually with her on not-so-daily basis, he can’t help but wonder how this awesome lady and this dude are related by blood.

“Guess I’m not wanted here. Bye.” Brett says, nods to Miss Belle and takes a step back to slam the door in their faces.

*

From the muffled sounds outside, it seems like the Chen siblings are still squabbling. Doesn’t matter. Not his problem. That reminds him, he should meet up with his brother today.

Brett’s mood worsens as he backs away into the bathroom to wash his face. He’s never going to eat at that diner again that gave him food poisoning. At least, the headache has subsided.

Also, he’s never going to open doors for old ladies again. He almost got trapped in some family drama.

His mom would be furious at this disrespect. (“That’s why you can’t get a girlfriend!”)

Tough luck.

*

“Hey, Brett.”

Brett comes back from his zone out and blinks at the voice coming from his left. He has been photosynthesizing in the morning sun, pretending to do yoga with his brother on voice-call.

It’s Miss Belle, looking over from the partition that separates their shared balcony space. “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine.” Brett says and bites back words of comfort. 

Miss Belle seems to understand. “Eddy didn’t mean it. He gets crabby and overprotective of me.”

“I see.” Not really. As an older sibling himself, he has never been like that to his own brother though. “Apology accepted.”

*

When Brett opens the door, he is surprised to see Eddy Chen standing outside, fidgeting with his fingers and hunching his shoulders.

“My sister sent me.” Eddy says, petulantly.

Brett raises his eyebrows at him.

“My sister is really cute. I don’t understand why you’re not into her.” Eddy continues.

Brett gives him a look.

“Belle is awesome. You’re missing out.” Eddy says.

“Is that all?” Brett crosses his arms.

Eddy nods, shooting a glare to the side where Miss Belle is standing.

“All right, you’re forgiven.” Brett takes pity on him. “One thing though, I don’t swing that way.”

*

Brett braces for the insults or the talkbacks that he hasn’t find the right one yet. But none came. Instead, Eddy looks genuinely surprised.

“What?” Eddy stares at him.

“I don’t appreciate repeating myself.” Brett sighs. “Nor do I appreciate airing this for everyone to know.”

“A-jie, why didn’t you tell me?” Eddy looks betrayed and Miss Belle is chortling. “I told you so. But you wouldn’t listen.”

Eddy grimaces and then takes a deep breath to face Brett fully. “Hi, sorry, we started on the wrong foot. I’m usually not this blunt, but you’re actually cute.”

“Huh?”

“Want coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy's Chinese name= Chen Wei Cheng  
> Belle's Chinese name= Chen Jia Bei
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
